Wane
by Turtle.Prince
Summary: Yamamoto liked a lot of things about Hibari. -8018


**A/N:** A mini-fic/drabble, of sorts. It won't make sense, but then again their relationship+my "writing" never makes sense. :I

* * *

**  
Glow**  
And if he said that Hibari didn't look especially beautiful with the orange pastel like glow reaching across his face, outlining those delicate pale features as if it was meant to be - he'd be a liar.

"Yamamoto Takeshi..." Those small(er) fending hands that would push and block him from any more closure, his tongue working its way into that wet mouth. Their mouths tear away. Yamamoto would persist and those hands would be in his own, entwined together with his own. He would pull and Yamamoto would come down, his smile pressed against the soft hair, the pale forehead, the summer breeze that stuck to each strand - "Yamamoto Takeshi, not on the desk-!" - and against dark oak Hibari's body would be pushed against, Yamamoto's eyes never leaving him.

"What... I like best about Senpai?" And those cheeks would color a rosy red, mixing themselves against the light orange. What to list: that way his hair smelled like summer sun and flowers, his beautiful skin that looked orangey under the light, his voice that held uncertainty and doubt, ...his red movie star-like lips. Yamamoto's eyes fell along the shadows of the orange light that made Hibari even more _breathtaking_. "Maa, I like a lot of things about Senpai..."

He would never say it, but he loved Hibari, _like this_. When Hibari looked like _this_, all _pressed up_ against the oak desk _under_ him. When the orange pastel like glow would creep on his pale skin_._ When it would become so hard to talk. So hard because he would be staring at Hibari like this.

He would only smile; oh how he loved the way the orange sun adored Hibari's skin.

**Fallin'**  
"You look pretty here, Senpai..." his fingers stopped and his eyes followed how they caressed each and every bite mark that adorned the protruding collarbones. "I think you look _very_ pretty here..."

"Idiot," Hibari's whispers were barely audible, his eyes closed shut when he felt Yamamoto's cold fingers slowly move across his skin, "...how can someone be pretty there?"

"Mm, not many people are," and without as much as a moment of hesitation, he looked dead on at Hibari, "only you. Only Senpai is pretty (there)."

**Skyline**  
Yamamoto shivered, exhaling and smiling when the puff of air made its way out to the front of his face. He repeated this a few times, musing with himself whether he could distinct a shape from the puffs of air that came out. But to no avail, the puff of smoke was - after all -just a puff of smoke.

"Senpai,"

He felt happy, he supposed, watching the sunset on the rooftop like this. The scene was beautiful - the sun's glow that gently caressed everything as the night gradually fell. Something about the yellow orangey glow settling and disappearing between the darkness made Yamamoto feel at ease... His eyes drifted to the figure standing next to him, still as if he was a statue. This person... this person was the reason why Yamamoto was sitting here on the cold rooftop ...for the last three hours. You're probably thinking that Yamamoto liked the idea of freezing his ass off - but no, that wasn't it.

He slowly pulled his hand away from his pocket, and he tugged at the black cloth gently. It was just... How to put it?

"Didn't you say you wouldn't talk, Yamamoto Takeshi...?" Hibari shifted his head on his arms, his eyes never leaving the horizon line. Nevertheless, he was a curious one for an answer. "...What is it?"

_He liked the way the sun loved Hibari._

He liked how the orange light hit the raven's face just right -the way it illuminated the depths of those serene eyes, creating a deep honey color mixed in steel-grey. How... alive he would suddenly look ... His fingers found their way across the cold skin, grasping on tightly to the slender digits.

He smiled, "Nothing... I just wanted to tell you that you look very pretty when you smile..."

**Response**  
"...This is where we kiss, senpai," Yamamoto tilted his head, smiling crookedly, maybe at Hibari's (sudden) rare shyness that showed up at the moment after he said that. Making the initiative, he took hold of Hibari's shoulders and held him against the apartmen door. "Can I, senpai...?"

Yamamoto tried to meet his gaze, amusement dancing in his eyes at how Hibari refused to look at him. "...It's late."

"I know... but I don't want to miss you too much," he whispered, causing the raven to shift away from his gaze. "Please?" His hands caressed Hibari's cheeks. He wasn't sure what it was, nervousness or the dimly lit building, but he felt his heart jump when Hibari squeezed his hands, an unmistakable blush appearing on those pale cheeks.

And in an almost inaudible whisper, the raven closed his eyes, "...J-Just one."

**Fan**  
When asked whether he liked sports, Hibari flatly stated, _"No," _which was... more or less, true. He didn't like to involve himself in things like that. Hibari was... not one to mingle. He didn't work well with others, or being around others - he hardly liked the mere _thought_ of it. But if asked whether or not he liked the _concept_ of it, and Hibari would answer "_Yes_,_"_ because - winning was everything, wasn't it?

But ask why he was suddenly (out of nowhere) sitting next to (a very shocked and scared) Sawada Tsunayoshi at the baseball team's last game of the season - and you would've guaranteed yourself a death sentence.

**Serenade**  
"Mm, there are just _too _many things I like about you, senpai... I like your smell. I like your taste... The way you look... I like the feel of your skin..."

"Yamamoto Takeshi-!" He gasped, pushing Yamamoto's mouth away. "I am _not_ a food."

And Yamamoto's lips curved into the most lascivious smile Hibari had ever seen.

**Record**

_Kirakira hikaru, osora no hoshi yo_

_Mabataki shite wa Minna o miteru_

_Kirakira no hoshi yo. _

"Why are you singing such a childish song?" Yamamoto's winding came to a gradual stop, causing the dancing of the little ballerina to stop as well.

He smiled. "Senpai... doesn't like my singing?" Hibari looked away and Yamamoto can't help but think the raven looked so perfect sitting there across from him. Like the little ballerina in the tarnished music box.

Hibari's gaze fell to his papers. "...You're staring at me as you sing,"

"Hm..." Yamamoto continued to wind his music box, eyes falling to the ballerina that was suddenly brought back to life. "...It just means I'm thinking of you, senpai."

* * *

**A/N:** I couldn't find a suitable "ending." And yes, I know "orangey" is not a word. :I


End file.
